


Like Real People Do

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sniper/Scout [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Coming Out, Dad Spy, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Spy is a Good Papa, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Scout, Transphobia, Transphobic Heavy, Transphobic Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: Scout finally wants to come out to the team and feel more comfortable around them all. Unfortunately, not everyone's on board with it. Luckily, Scout realises that she's got more support than she realised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self indulgent little thing for Pride Month! Please note I am actually trans male and although I did run this past a trans female friend of mine, there may be mistakes! If there are, please let me know so I can learn and so I can change things!

The whole team had assembled, just like Scout had asked. They were all hanging around in the rec room, doing their own thing, and not paying attention, just like usual. Really, this wasn’t ideal, but this couldn’t wait any longer and Scout was really damn tired of hiding everything. The hoodie Scout was wearing was rather tight, and Scout itched at the sleeves rubbing on skin before finally standing up.  
  
“Uh… Uh, guys?”  
  
Every single eye turned to Scout and Scout shuffled nervously, swallowing. “I know I kinda just… called you all here randomly and without warning but like… don’t worry there’s nothing going on, no mission or anything I just… wanted to talk to you all about something that I just.. I just need to get off my chest and just. Tell you guys. You’re like a second family to me and I’m just. I’m sick of hiding everything and it. It feels right to tell you guys this.”  
  
Silence hung in the room. Eyebrows were raised and Spy peered over from his corner of the room, frowning a little. Sniper was the only one who didn’t really look surprised at anything. Demo was trying to drink some of that damn alcohol he always drank. Soldier was stood upright, standing to attention. Heavy stood next to him, rather with the same expression. Medic was giving Scout a soft smile, trying to urge Scout to go on – Medic was the only one who currently knew. Engineer was tinkering with a small object in his hands, but was obviously paying attention. Pyro was fiddling with a box of matches and Scout merely raised an eyebrow before someone snatched them off of him.   
  
“Well, the truth is uh. I’ve been uncomfortable around base for a while now, well… ever since I started here. No, not because you all look at me like I’m a kid.” Scout started pacing across the floor, squeezing her hands tightly. “I… You all refer to me as a guy and I understand why you all do that, I mean, ha, look at me, anyone would. But I… it’s not right, you’re wrong and I don’t know how to explain it and-”  
  
“Scout.” Sniper sat forward, fixing Scout with a soft look. “Take a breath. Ya jumbling ya words and we can’t quite understand ya, kid. Just take a breath. Ya safe here.”  
  
Scout smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her head and sniffed a little. “I’m not a guy. I’m.. I’m transgender. I’m a girl and if you could refer to me as she and stuff that would… it would mean a lot to me. Make me feel… a little more accepted.”  
  
Silence filled the room, and Scout swallowed harshly. Her throat was dry and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the backlash. The sound of footsteps could be heard and Scout peered out through her lashes to find Spy stood in front of her.  
  
“I have a daughter?”  
  
“Y-Yea...”  
  
Without another word, Spy wrapped his arms around Scout and squeezed her. “I always wanted a little girl in that bunch of loud boys.”  
  
Scout could have sobbed. Gladly, she wrapped her arms around Spy, burying her face in his shoulder. She had been terrified that Spy wouldn’t have accepted her at all, maybe even shutting out the family as a whole, leaving her mother and abandon them all. She hadn’t expected this at all; tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled into the other’s suit.  
  
“So what do we call ya? I assume ya don’t wanna be called Jeremy from now on?”  
  
Scout finally stepped back a little after a final squeeze from Spy, and looked over at Sniper. “Jennifer. I like Jennifer.”  
  
Sniper smiled, nodding a little. “Suits ya, Jenny.”  
  
Scout shuffled and blushed a little, moving to play with the sleeves of her hoodie again. Everyone seemed rather nonchalant, like it wasn’t such a big deal and Scout felt relief flood through her body.  
  
“What?”  
  
Scout froze, her eyes darting to look at Soldier. “Women don’t belong on the battlefield, sonny.”  
  
Scout was frozen in place, unable to breathe. She managed to nibble on her lip and take a breath, forcing herself to. “Actually, women can fight pretty well, as you’ve seen me do.”  
  
_Stay calm, just explain it to him, he’ll understand._  
  
“But you are not woman.” Heavy stood forward, a frown on his face. “You are little boy and saying you are woman does not change that.”  
  
Spy immediately stood in front of Scout, scowling. “You will not talk to my daughter like that, either of you.”  
  
“He is boy.”  
  
Scout suddenly felt like ice cold water had been thrown over her. She stared at the floor, trying to get her lungs to expand and take in oxygen. “I’m just… just gonna head to my room.”  
  
Before anyone could say anything, she was gone, the rec room far behind her as she sprinted for the safety of her room.

 

-xox-

 

“How dare you?!” Spy stood forward, absolutely furious. Sniper was also on his feet, staring daggers at both of the men that had shown nothing but distaste towards Scout. People were staring to back away, looking at the brewing fight that was about to happen.   
  
“He is boy. It is simple. Transgender does not exist. He has never been girl, how can he know he likes being girl?” Heavy crossed his arms, frowning.  
  
Sniper rolled his eyes. “How about _she_ knows because _she_ feels comfortable being referred to as a girl and living as one? It’s that simple, Heavy, and don’t act like you’re an expert on what it is.”  
  
“If he is a girl, I do not want him on my beloved battlefield.”  
  
Spy scowled. “No one wants _you_ on the battlefield, Soldier, but we have you around anyway.”  
  
Engineer stood up this time, frowning. “Spah, I know yer angry but let’s not turn this into a round of insulting each other.”  
  
“Pipe down, Bob ze Builder. No one asked for your opinion.”  
  
“Look ‘ere now, Spah, each member on this team is unique and we all come from different places. We all have different backgrounds and opinions-”  
  
“- _Wrong_ opinions. I don’t care what any of you think, push it aside and show some support.”  
  
Silence fell across the room again, and everyone looked at each other, trying to judge the situation. Heavy’s fingers were twitching as he stared straight at Spy, as though judging how to murder him. Soldier had a neutral expression on his face, but was obviously angry in the way his jaw kept clenching. No one else said anything and Sniper scowled.  
  
“I’m gonna go check on her. See how she’s doing.”  
  
Spy nodded and forced himself to turn away, taking a cigarette from his case. “Please do.”  
  
Sniper nodded and made his way out the room. He didn’t know much about transgender, and he wasn’t going to pretend he did. He didn’t want to fight a battle that wasn’t really his to fight, and one that he would probably construe incorrect facts in. No, no, better he check on Scout and make sure she was okay, and offer comfort if she wasn’t. She probably wasn’t; Soldier’s outburst might not have affected her too much, but Heavy’s definitely would have.  
  
Awkwardly, Sniper hesitated outside of her door. Would it really be right for him to have been the one to come? He thought back to when he had asked Scout out a few weeks ago, only for Scout to decline and quickly excuse herself from his trailer. She had avoided him almost daily since then. Spy would probably be the best person to talk to her, but Spy was angry and he might end up coming across as slightly aggressive.  
  
Sniper knocked before he could let himself talk himself out of it. “Scout? It’s.. It’s Sniper. I just… wanted t’check on ya.”

 

There was the sound of footsteps inside the room and then, the door was pulled open a little bit, Scout peering out.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
Sniper raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. “Look I know that… that can’t have been easy t’hear, I think Medic’s gonna have a word wi’ him but… ya got support, alright? Ya got all of us until they come around to it and then ya’ll have them as well. And ya always got me. Ya need to get out, just come on down to the trailer and- WOAH.”  
  
Scout had thrown herself at Sniper, hugging the man tight and almost sending him flying. Smiling, Sniper wrapped his arms around Scout, squeezing her tight.  
  
“Thank you I… I needed to hear that.”  
  
“Ya got us, Scout and ya safe. We won’t let any harm come t’ya. I think Spy would turn respawn off and go on a killing spree.”  
  
Scout laughed softly and Sniper reached down to kiss the top of her head. Smiling, Scout stepped back and wiped at her face, trying to hide the tear tracks where she had obviously been crying. “I think I’m just gonna take a nap, Snipes. Thank you, I really needed that.”  
  
“Take care o’ yaself, Jenny. I’ll be in my trailer if ya need someone.”  
  
Scout nodded and disappeared back into her room, the door shutting behind her. Sniper hesitated for a moment, processing his thoughts before turning, making his way to his trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still don’t see why you’ve taken me out like this.” Scout was buried in one of her hoodies, nose half hidden by the collar, staring at Spy as they walked through a department store. She was suspicious and really didn’t trust this. Not at all.  
  
Spy, however, was walking comfortably, his balaclava tucked away inside his suit pocket as he walked through the aisles, leading Scout somewhere. “You’ll see soon enough, mon lapin.”  
  
Scout blushed the tiniest bit, hearing the old pet name from when she was a child. _“You’ll always be my little rabit, mon lapin”_ had been what Spy retorted whenever she complained. Now, it was a welcome phrase to hear.  
  
“But where are we going?”  
  
“Let’s just say I’ve done some research and I decided to get you ‘decked out’.” He quoted the words and Scout rolled her eyes, before walking into Spy’s back as he stopped abruptly.  
  
Peering around Spy, Scout’s mouth dropped open. “Why are we at the make up section?”  
  
“It occurred to me zhat I have never seen a single piece of make up around your rooms, back in Boston or here. You don’t have to sit and have a make over or pick anything out… I just thought zhat this might be welcome.”  
  
Scout could have cried, and she sniffed, looking away. “Gee, Spy, anyone would think you’re trying.”  
  
There was silence and Scout peered up at her father. He was frowning a little, staring back at the door of the department store.   
  
“Jer- _Jenny_ ,” he corrected himself quickly, and took a breath. “Jenny, I know I haven’t been the best father to you, especially when you were growing up and it never occurred to me how hard it must have been, especially when you realised zhat… you were a girl and you didn’t have anyone to talk to or rely on. I want… I want to make up for my past mistakes with you. You’re my little girl and I do love you...” Spy trailed off, cupping Scout’s cheek. “I want to start zhis right. A new leaf for you and a new leaf for me. How about it..?”  
  
Scout was crying now, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. With one movement, she knocked Spy’s hand away and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He seemed taken aback for a moment before his arms wrapped tightly around her, nuzzling her hair. “Papa… I never said it much but… I love you too, crap, I’ve always love you, Papa.”  
  
“I love you too, mon lapin.”  
  
They stayed that way for a short moment, before Spy finally stepped back. “Make up or..?”  
  
“Make up sounds… absolutely perfect.”  
  
Spy ushered Scout over to one of the seats so that one of the employees could do her make up. The woman walked over, with a small frown on her face.   
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
Scout looked nervously over at Spy, licking her lips and Spy frowned ever so slightly. “My daughter would like to know what make up would suit her ze best.”

 

The make up artist looked between the two of them as if debating something and then set about looking through different foundation colours.  
  
“You know, make up isn’t gendered, right?”  
  
Spy looked over at Scout, tilting his head a little. “How so?”  
  
“Men can wear make up. It isn’t just for women.” She paused. “I really appreciate it, I didn’t mean that to sound like I didn’t-”  
  
Spy put his hand up, chuckling softly. “I understand, don’t worry.”  
  
Scout smiled softly and then turned her head when the make up artist came back over, starting to discuss the different shades for Scout.

 

-xox-

 

Scout laughed as she ran through the base doors, spinning around to grin at Spy. The skirt her father had bought her spun around her legs as she did – never had she felt so free before. Pausing, she stepped forward, hugging Spy tightly again.  
  
“Thank you so much for today.”  
  
Spy rubbed her back softly, kissing her forehead. “Of course, mon lapin. Anything for my little girl.”  
  
Scout smiled and stepped back, taking one of the bags that Spy was holding. They’d gone shopping, not only for make-up, but Spy had treated Scout to a whole new wardrobe, one that she hadn’t had the chance to get herself yet.  
  
Smiling wide, she turned around as they walked into the mess hall to grab drinks, only to freeze when she saw Heavy stood by the fridge. They made eye contact and Heavy looked her up and down, only for his lips to curl.  
  
“Why is Scout in make up and skirt? These are women’s things.”  
  
Spy’s hand was on her shoulder in seconds. “Monsieur Heavy, I suggest you keep your mouth quiet, lest you find a knife in between your shoulder blades. I will _not_ have you talking to my child like this. I don’t care what you believe in, but you keep it quiet around her.”  
  
Heavy stepped forward, and Spy mimicked him, his eyes dangerously dark.  
  
“It’s fine.” Scout blurted it out before she could think what she was doing. “It’s fine, I’m just gonna… gonna go talk to Snipes for a while. Just… just forget about it.”  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Scout turned, rushing out the mess hall as fast as she could. She stopped only to put the bags she was carrying in her room and then started running out of the base and over to the trailer. She could see Sniper moving around outside, doing something to the windows, and tears began to well in her eyes.

  
She couldn’t stop the feeling of rejection from bubbling up, even after such a wonderful day with Spy, and her arms wrapped around Sniper without warning. He yelled and dropped what he had been holding – what looked like a screwdriver – and then his hands rested on Scout’s.  
  
“Jenny? Hey, hey.” He pulled away to cup her face, frowning. “What happened?”  
  
“Heavy… I...” It’s all she could say before she was pulled into a tight hug. She buried her face in Sniper’s chest, sobbing softly as he rubbed her back. They moved a little, Sniper leading her to the door of the trailer and inside.  
  
“What’s he doing this time?”  
  
Scout picked at the hem of her skirt, sniffing. “He went off about me wearing a skirt and… and make up. I… Spy took me shopping. Wanted to… start a new leaf with all of it. He wants to help and to look after me and Heavy just… I feel so bad feeling like this after such a good morning but-”  
  
She was cut off by Sniper’s hand cupping her cheek, gently making her look at him. “Ya allowed to feel like this, Jen.”  
  
His thumb gently rubbed away a tear and he smiled softly. “I can’t relate at all, but I know that it must be really hard t’have to listen to shit like that when yer so nervous about it yerself. And yeh, ya had a good morning with ya Pa, and that’s great, but this is something that affects ya. Yer allowed to feel like this. What yer feeling right now is valid. And that’s totally okay.”  
  
Scout sniffled again and lifted her hand, cupping Sniper’s on her cheek. “It is?”  
  
“Course it is, Jen. That would be like saying… I don’t know… ya got the best score out of all of us on a mission, but yer not allowed t’get sad because we lost. Well it’s not like it but… it’s the best metaphor I can think of.”  
  
Scout smiled weakly. “I guess… I guess it is kinda like that in a way.”  
  
“Yer allowed to feel like this, aight? Medic said he was gonna talk t’Heavy. Maybe he can talk him around. He’s a medical… ‘professional’, so he must have had to deal wi’ a transgender person before. I’m sure he can get him t’at least tone down the hatred.”  
  
Scout smiled a little wider and leaned forward to hug Sniper, finding comfort when his large hands cupped her back. “Thanks, Snipes. I… I needed that.”  
  
Sniper shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Yer need someone and I’m here. What friends do, right?”  
  
Scout smiled again and shifted to hug her knees to her chest, leaning back on the small couch that the trailer had to offer.  
  
“Hey, yer can come help me sort mah windows out, considering ya terrified me when I was fixing ‘em earlier.” Sniper was smiling, obviously not serious but Scout stood with a soft chuckle.  
  
“You know, some hard labour might actually help me focus on something other than this crap. Why not.”  
  
They smiled at one another and Scout followed Sniper out to the window he had been working on, grateful she had a distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to update this; I've been going through all my chapter fics here rather haphazardly and then a new friend dragged me back into Voltron so I accidentally went on TF2 hiatus for a few days.
> 
> Anyway, here we are!

Scout collapsed on the couch, exhaustion curling around her body. She stretched out, feeling her shoulders click and groaned a little. “When you said you needed help working on the windows, I didn’t think I’d be helping lift your entire trailer.”   
  
Sniper laughed as he moved around the small kitchen, raising an eyebrow. “When has work wi’ me ever been easy?”  
  
Scout laughed and rolled onto her side to watch Sniper as he walked around the kitchenette. He was pulling packed meat out of the small freezer, humming before he turned his head. “Ya staying fer dinner?”  
  
Scout hesitated. She should really go back to the base, let Spy know she was okay, but she nodded. “Why not? Sure whatever you cook up will be great.” She smiled softly, and she watched Sniper blush as he turned around.   
  
“Ever had kangaroo?”  
  
Scout shook her head and watched with interest as Sniper set up a frying pan, listening to the meet sizzle. “No, I never had. Australians really eat it?”  
  
“Some of us. Most people don’t like t’, cause they’re our national animals. But it’s as free range as ya can get fer meat, cruelty free, and tastes pretty good.”  
  
“How can meat be cruelty free?”  
  
“Well, I say cruelty free, the roos are still killed, but we don’t farm ‘em. All kangaroo meet comes from culls to bring their number down around areas.”  
  
“Huh, that’s pretty neat, actually.”  
  
Sniper nodded, busying himself with cooking.  
  
Scout fell quiet, watching him as he did. She watched how his muscles rippled under his skin, how he had a sort of smug, but welcoming gait around him, how he shifted his weight ever so slightly, so gracefully. She covered her face. She’d been crushing on him for countless years now – well, she’d started working for Mann Co four years ago, so probably around three and a half years. She’d fallen for his calm demeanour, the way he didn’t let anyone pull shit with him, the way he handled everything with ease. Last year, only around nine months ago, she had sat with him after he had asked her to dinner in his trailer. Scout had gladly come, shy when he got romantic. It was everything she had wanted. She thought it was a dream.  
  
But then Sniper had been cuddling with her on the couch as they watched television. His hand had turned her face to press a kiss to her lips and she had frozen up. It was everything she had really wanted, but she panicked. He never knew, he didn’t know she was a girl and she fell off the couch. She had scrambled up, made some excuse about needing to be up early, and ran from the trailer as fast as she could. Maybe in a way she had lead him on, made him upset, but Sniper didn’t show if she had or not, and had remained merely friends with her.  
  
Scout peered out from between her fingers as Sniper started humming, looking through his cupboards. Maybe now he knew the truth, maybe something could happen between them again. That would be… that would be sweet, but she had no idea what he would say. Would he even like her? Was he gay? He didn’t seem to show any signs of hating Scout or even disliking her, so maybe there was a chance. Uncertainty and nerves began to grow in her stomach, and she forced herself to sit up. Scout stood, slowly, and made her way to the small kitchenette to get herself a can of cola from the fridge.   
  
A hand wrapped around her hip and pulled her backwards, and she yelped as she fell against Sniper’s chest, laughing a little. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close and she reached up to cup his cheek, smiling softly.  
  
“How ya feeling?”  
  
“Better… Much better.”  
  
“Good.” There was a brief kiss to Scout’s cheek and she blinked, frozen for a split second before she moved to sit at the table.   
  
“Thank you, Snipes. I needed this, I think.”  
  
Sniper smiled and sat opposite her. “Figured ya might need somewhere where ya can get away from time t’ time. Yer welcome any time.”  
  
Scout smiled and rested her hands on the table, leaning back. Sniper’s hand moved, cupping one of her’s, and she looked at him, meeting his eyes. He leaned forward a little, watching her and she started moving forward herself. She didn’t know what it was, maybe he wanted to tell her something – heck, maybe he wanted to kiss her.  
  
But there were inches away from each other when there was a sharp knocking on the door, making them both jump. Scout slammed herself back against the chair and busied herself with opening the can whilst Sniper moved to answer the door.  
  
“Is she here?”  
  
“Yeh, she is, we’re just having dinner.”  
  
“May I..?”  
  
Sniper stood aside, and Scout watched as Spy walked into the trailer. His eyes fell on her immediately, and Scout smiled softly. “Hey, Pa.”  
  
“Are you alright, mon petit lapin?”  
  
“Feeling better. Just having dinner and then might head back up to base. Might stay here the night.” She shrugged. “See how I’m feeling later.”  
  
Spy nodded and straightened his tie. “Just check in with me if you do come back to ze base, please.”  
  
“Course.”  
  
Spy moved across the trailer and pressed a quick kiss to Scout’s temple before departing, nodding his head at Sniper. Sniper nodded back and then went back to cooking, standing a little awkwardly over the oven.   
  
“Yer can stay if ya want but if yer want t’go back t’the base, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Honestly, I uh… if I’m not intruding, I’d be really happy to sit and watch television again. You know like… like we used to?” _Before I ran out of here and stuffed everything up because I didn’t tell you anything, because I didn’t communicate_.  
  
“That… That would be nice if yer would.”  
  
Scout smiled into her coke can. “Then stay I will.”

 

-xox-

 

The television flickered, casting long shadows across the trailer as Scout lay on the couch. Sniper was propped up on his elbow behind her, her back was to his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. She had rested herself against him, snuggled up, and rested her hand over his. She had missed this. She was comfortable, and she doubted she’d be able to stay awake until the end of this film. Heck, Scout didn’t even know what she was watching, but Sniper had said it was good and she trusted him. She stifled a yawn and Sniper chuckled, finally drawing his arm away to pat her hip.  
  
“Let’s get ya t’bed, Jenny. Ya sound exhausted.”  
  
“No-no I can finish watching….”

  
Sniper raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Good Morning, Vietnam?”  
  
Sniper broke into a laugh. “Not even close to the movie. Now come on. Yer can have the bed, I’ll take the couch.”  
  
“Noooo.” It came out much too whiny and Scout winced. “I just… it’s always nice sharing a bed with you and you… you’re comfortable and warm and I like it and-”  
  
“-If yer want me t’share the bed, just ask, Jenny.” Sniper was smiling and she weakly nodded, too tired to anything other than that. Sniper leaned down, scooping her up and making his way across the trailer to carefully place her on the mattress.  
  
His hands hesitated at his waist band, eyes flickering to Scout.  
  
“You can strip down to your boxers and undershirt, Mundy, you’re alright.” Scout yawned and sat up herself, starting to wiggle out of the shirt she was wearing. She was aware of Sniper turning around, giving her some privacy, and she hesitated as she went to take her skirt off.   
  
“You don’t have… a pair of my shorts or anything lying around, do you?”  
  
“’fraid not.”  
  
Scout frowned a little and then sighed, slipping the skirt off her legs. She curled up immediately, trying to desperately cover the thong she was wearing, blushing a little. Sniper turned back to her and flicked the light off, slipping into the bed with her.  
  
“Yer know I don’t really care what yer wearing, right? Wear what ya want, I ain’t gonna do anything t’ya without permission.”  
  
Scout smiled softly and cuddled up close, resting her head on Sniper’s chest. He held her close.  
  
“Jenny?”  
  
“Mmf?”  
  
Sniper chuckled a little before all sound stopped for a moment. “When I.. back when I asked ya out and ya ran… was that because of this? Bein’ trans?”  
  
Scout blinked a little, staring at the window across the trailer. “Uh.. Yeah. It was, I didn’t know if… if you liked girls of if you would accept me or… I got scared.”  
  
Sniper rubbed her arm and tugged her a little bit closer. “Ya know, it don’t bother me at all. I don’t really care.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I fell fer ya personality, Jenny, not what’s in yer pants. I genuinely couldn’t care what gender yer are.”  
  
Tears welled up in Scout’s eyes and she sat up, staring down at Sniper in the dim light. “R-Really?”  
  
Sniper reached out to cup her cheek. “Really.”  
  
Scout hesitated a moment before she leaned down, offering a small kiss. Sniper gladly let her, and his arm curled around her waist, holding her tightly. She leant down, finding a better angle to press the kiss a little deeper. They held it for a few minutes, teeth and tongues gently exploring before Sniper carefully ended it.  
  
“There’ll be time fer that, Jen… let’s get yer rested. I can feel how exhausted yer are.”  
  
Scout blinked a little, smiling down still, and carefully she settled down against Sniper, pressing herself into his side.


End file.
